


blind me with my trust

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Hand Feeding, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pampering, Standing Sex, Submission, Undressing, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: In which Dimitri is blindfolded and has a lovely time.





	blind me with my trust

**Author's Note:**

> if you're dying to know when this takes place before you start, hop down to that end note. normally i don't do surprises (and the tags may still tip you off), but this time i wanted to do something different. i promise there's no major trigger in this fic.
> 
> huge shout-out to tumblr user digitalmagus for the food and standing sex ideas! 
> 
> day 21 pairing: claude/dimitri  
day 21 kink: blindfold

There's something soothing about the blindfold. It lets Dimitri forget things. He could be in his dorm in Garreg Mach or his bedroom in Fhirdiad for all the difference it makes. Claude seems to understand that. Before anything else, he makes sure to set the blindfold around Dimitri's eyes. Only then does it start. 

Claude’s fingers brush through Dimitri’s hair, curling around his ears. It’s a gesture of breathtaking tenderness, one that makes Dimitri’s knees weak when Claude kisses the corner of his mouth. With firm, gentle hands Claude gets Dimitri to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Time to take off those shoes and gauntlets,” Claude prompts, and Dimitri relaxes. Obeying is an easy, mindless thing. Claude kisses the backs of his bare hands, then drops them and vanishes. “Open your mouth,” Claude prompts. Something is placed on his tongue, and Dimitri chews and swallows it. It’s some small fruit or berry, one with a taut skin that bursts under his teeth. The juice is cool on his tongue. Distantly, he can smell grapes. 

“Another,” Claude prompts, and Dimitri opens his mouth to receive it. This time he can smell the fruit, and he is almost certain he’s eating a slice of apple. There is no pleasure in the food itself, but Dimitri still feels the warm glow of being cared for and nourished. Claude throws feasts and shares food with those dear to him, so Dimitri must count as someone especially dear to be fed by his own hand. Dimitri is fed more fruit, all of it cut so he can better take in their aromas. 

Claude pets his hair and kisses his lips and slips a finger between Dimitri’s lips to be licked and sucked. Dimitri lathes his tongue against the pad of his finger and wishes he could taste the lingering fruit juices. 

“There, lover,” Claude says, “we’ve finally gotten some food in you. Are you feeling better?”

Better is one word for it. The blindfold, the food, all the soft kisses and caresses, all of it is melting away the thinking parts of Dimitri, leaving something small and fragile behind. Something that Claude is giving all his careful attention to. He wants to answer, but his words are somewhere out of reach, somewhere he doesn’t have to worry about them. Claude’s hand settles on his and Dimitri weaves their fingers together. 

“Good,” Claude says, and Dimitri can _hear _the smile. “I want you feeling good, after all.” Another kiss, and this time Claude’s tongue is in his mouth and Dimitri wants more than anything for Claude to feel good, too. He kisses back, sharing Claude’s breath and sliding their tongues together and Dimitri is melting, falling back into the bed with Claude slowing his fall. 

One of Claude’s knees is planted between his legs and Dimitri wants to press harder against it, seeking pressure. He’s already getting hard from Claude’s clever mouth. But Claude slows everything down, pulling his mouth away and turning his hands to disrobing Dimitri instead. And Claude tells him to relax, to surrender to the moment, and Dimitri obeys. His muscles go soft and his cock gets harder, his mind follows Claude's hands down his body. His clothes come off, piece by piece, and Dimitri only moves at Claude’s command, moving here and there to help remove his clothes. Claude’s hands are always gentle and warm, stroking Dimitri’s skin as it is revealed. Unbidden, a sigh passes his lips.

“There are those sounds I like to hear,” Claude says, kissing Dimitri’s throat once he is entirely undressed. A hand wraps around his cock and pulls and Dimitri gasps at the sensations, arching his back slightly. Skin seeking skin, he lifts his hand to find Claude’s bare arm, follows it up to his bare shoulder. 

“Relax, lover,” Claude says. “I’ve got you.” Dimitri’s arm falls to the mattress and Claude’s wet, slick hand goes down his cock, getting him slick. Above him, Claude’s rearranging himself and then, then there’s a sensation of heat going down his cock and it takes a moment for him to understand what is happening. Then he groans, overwhelmed at the realisation and almost dizzy with bliss. 

Claude pins his wrists to the mattress, though it hardly matters when Dimitri can’t even think of moving without Claude’s direction. Claude makes all the moves, driving his hips up and down, making Dimitri choke on a groan. It’s all so much, and then Claude says, as though he was just strolling, “Do you think you can stand?”

It’s all he needs to ask. Dimitri sets one hand on Claude’s hip and the other against his back, then sits up. Claude’s arms drape around his shoulders, so Dimitri holds tight to his hips and stands, hardly having to work against Claude’s weight. Dimitri is still blind, so he doesn’t step away from the bed. He and Claude work together, following the rhythm Claude sets. It feels good and Claude is noisy, making all sorts of sounds to indicate his pleasure. Dimitri doesn’t have to think about anything except maintaining a tempo and holding Claude close to him. He’s getting so close to finishing, but he can’t. He can let himself come without Claude, not when Claude has done so much to make him feel good. 

But Claude does come, groaning and collapsing into Dimitri’s arms, and Dimitri follows, stumbling a little. He can hardly keep himself upright, and he falls back onto the bed. Claude kisses his mouth. Dimitri kisses back, dizzy and blissed-out. 

“Mmm, I think it’s time you opened your eye,” Claude says, and Dimitri does.

He’s huddled in a stranger’s bed, numb on poppy tea. His wounds have been patched, but he can’t stay long. Empire soldiers have destroyed every shelter they’ve found. Dimitri can’t let them destroy this one. He checks to see if he’s had a nocturnal emission. No, he’s just hard. It’s been two year since he’s seen Claude, so why is he still having these dreams? Dimitri thinks.

He drives his mind away from the dream. Staring at the ceiling, he wills his mind to go blank and waits for the tea to wear off. 

**Author's Note:**

> so hey, a during-the-timeskip sexy dream fic. i promise, i will let claude, dimitri, and byleth all bone each other for reals next time. any fic in which claude, dimitri, or byleth has sex with each other (fantasy or otherwise, in any combination) is actually in continuity with each other. so that's parts 1, 16, 21, and 28. welcome to the kinktober expanded universe.


End file.
